Jeong Jeong le déserteur
by Syds
Summary: Le Général Jeong Jeong, Maître du Feu confirmer, est une fois de plus confronté à la dure réalité de la guerre. Sauratil le suporter ? Fic complète.


Le Feu… C'était tout ce qu'il voyait et tout ce qu'il connaissait. Depuis des années maintenant, il n'avait vue que cela : des villes et des villages incendié, et leurs habitants massacré… Autour de lui les combats faisaient rages entre les soldats de la Nation du Feu et des guerriers du Royaume de la Terre, et même si la résistance de ces derniers était exceptionnelle, il savait parfaitement comment tout cela allait se terminer.

« Nettoyez moi cette région ! Hurlait l'un de ses Lieutenants à tue tête. Eradiquez toute résistance ! ».

Jeong Jeong le regarda sans rien pouvoir dire. Malgré son statu de Général, il était un soldat et cette partie de lui, lui imposait de se détacher de toutes compassion vis-à-vis de ceux qu'on lui avait désigné comme ses ennemis. Il continua donc de regarder droit devant lui, tentant de se convaincre que ces Guerriers du Royaume de la Terre méritaient de mourir consumer par les flammes. Puis il fut saisit par le souffle brûlant d'un jet feu projeté par un soldat qui avait prit une jeune femme sans défense pour cible.

« Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué cette jeune fille ? », s'insurgea-t-il enfin devant le triste spectacle que donnait à présent la jeune fille en question qui gisait maintenant sans vie sur le sol, des marques de brûlures sur tout le corps. Le soldat le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait.

« Mon Général, dit alors un autre Lieutenant. Ce soldat n'a fait que ce que l'on attendait de lui… »

« Retraite ! », ordonna alors un Jeong Jeong à bout de nerf.

« Mais mon Général, insista le Lieutenant. Nous sommes presque victorieux… »

« J'ai dis retraite ! », coupa le Général sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune discussion.

Ne pouvant pas répondre un ordre donné par un soldat d'un tel grade, le second du chef d'armée fit sonner la retraite et c'est dans la plus totale confusion que les soldats de la Nation du Feu quittèrent les lignes ennemies. Torturer entre ses sentiments et son devoir, le Général Jeong Jeong s'efforçait de ne pas répondre aux questions que lui posaient ses subordonnés.

« Une telle conduite est impardonnable de votre part ! », rugit un très Haut Gradé de l'armée de la Nation du Feu. Cela faisait deux semaines que le Général Jeong Jeong avait apporté l'opprobre sur son armée, et depuis il n'avait eut de cesse de ne pas écouter les ordres qui attendaient de lui qu'il relance l'attaque sur la ville du peuple de la Terre. « Vous n'êtes pas digne de votre titre de Général ! », continuait de hurler le messager du Seigneur du Feu en personne. « Vous êtes la honte de notre Nation ! ».

« Silence ! », se contenta de dire le Général d'une voix calme. Cette voix était comme un murmure, mais l'autre soldat n'eut pas la force et encore moins le courage de répondre quoique ce soit. En effet, si le ton employer n'avait rien de menaçant, il n'en était pas de même avec les petites flammes des bougies placés dans la pièce. De minuscules elles devinrent aussi hautes que deux fois la taille d'un homme. « Depuis trop longtemps je ferme les yeux ! Cette guerre n'est qu'une folie ! Une horreur ! Que dis-je ? Une simple boucherie ! Ne voyez-vous pas les tourments que nous infligeons au monde ? N'est-ce donc pas suffisant que nos ancêtres aient éradiqué le Peuple de l'Air, il faut maintenant que nous fassions de même avec celui de la Terre et de l'Eau ? ». Puis il se tut, trop conscient de ce qu'allait provoquer ses paroles sacrilèges.

« Je suis contraint de vous relever de vos fonctions », finit par dire le haut gradé tandis que d'autres soldats entraient à leur tour. « Soldats, mettez le Général Jeong Jeong aux arrêts, ordonna-t-il. Tuez le si il le faut ! ».

Les soldats en question s'avancèrent alors, décidé à obéir aux ordres comme devaient le faire n'importe quel membre le la Grande Armée. Seulement ce n'était pas un simple bidasse qu'ils allaient appréhender, c'était un Général et surtout un terrible Maître du Feu. Déterminé, Jeong Jeong se mit en position, près à affronter ceux qui avaient autrefois été sous ses ordres.

« Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre vous », leur dit-il. Mais c'était comme si il parlait à un mur car ces soldats étaient ce qu'il en avait fait au file des ans : résolu à obéir quelque soient les risques. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Tous en même temps, les huit soldats qui étaient entrée dans les quartiers du Général lancèrent des jets de feu sur ce dernier qui réagit comme n'importe quel Maître du Feu l'aurait fait. De ses mains jaillirent des flammes plus terribles et plus dévastatrices qui n'aient jamais existé, mais plutôt que de fondre sur ses adversaires, elles enveloppèrent Jeong Jeong et s'unirent aux boules de feu pour finalement disparaître. C'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

« Je vous le répète une dernière fois, avertit le Général d'armée plus calme et terrible qu'il ne l'avait semblé jusqu'à présent. Laissez moi en paix ! ». Mais là encore les soldats du Feu n'étaient pas disposé à abdiquer face à la menace, et ils chargèrent. Jeong Jeong usa alors de tous ses talents de combattants pour éviter et repousser les attaques de ses adversaires qui, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas conscience, ne reçurent pas un seul coup de sa part. Après tout ils ne faisaient que ce que demandait leur devoir et Jeong Jeong ne pouvait se résoudre à leur faire le moindre mal.

Il utilisa donc sa Maîtrise du Feu pour autre chose que la défense, mais là encore ses adversaires n'étaient pas sa cible, il se contenta de réduire en cendre la toile de sa tente pour fuir comme l'aurait fait un lâche.

« Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! », hurla celui qui était venu remplacer le Général. « Tuez le ! Tuez ce… », mais il ne pu continuer de crier ainsi très longtemps car un terrible jet de feu vint le frapper à la poitrine. Ce soir là un seul homme mourut des mains du Général déchu.

La mort dans l'âme, Jeong Jeong devait de nouveau combattre ceux qu'il avait formé pour être l'élite des soldats de l'Armée du Feu. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il allait toujours plus loin pour fuir ceux qui avaient juré de l'attraper mort ou vif, et comme toujours il se refusait à faire du mal à ceux qui ne lui avaient causé aucun mal de leur plein gré. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et il se retrouva encerclé par une quinzaine de fils du Feu. Il n'avait maintenant plus nul par où aller et a route était coupé par le fleuve.

« Vous n'avez plus nulle part où aller, Général, lui dit un soldat. Rendez-vous ! ».

Mais le Général en question n'était toujours pas décidé à céder. Il s'en suivit un nouveau combat acharner opposant un seul homme contre quinze autres combattants d'élite armés d'épées, de lances et de flammes, et si il parvint à les tenir à distance, Jeong Jeong ne pu éviter la pointe d'un glaive qui lui entailla la partie droite du visage au moment où il exécutait une acrobatie périlleuse pour éviter plusieurs jets de flammes ; à peine était-il retomber sur ses deux pieds qu'une lance frappa à peu près au même endroit sans réussir à lui infliger de blessure mortel.

« Je vous le demande une dernière fois, mon Général, insista le soldat. Abandonnez ! ».

« A quoi bon capituler ? », leur demanda alors Jeong Jeong à présent résolu à ne plus fuir. « Je préfère mourir aujourd'hui de vos mains plutôt que demain de celles d'un peloton ; Faites votre devoir ! ».

Les dés étaient donc jetés, et les soldats de la Nation du Feu s'apprêtèrent à clore la poursuite du fugitif en l'attaquant tous en même temps. De simples jets de flammes s'étant déjà montré totalement inefficace contre le déserteur, les soldats unirent leurs effort pour créer un véritable tourbillon de feu qui aurait réduit Jeong Jeong en cendre si ce dernier n'était lui aussi parvenu, à lui seul, à générer des flammes de même puissance.

La lute fut dure et sans pitié, plus terrible que tout ce qu'avait pu connaître un soldat aguerrit de la trempe de Jeong Jeong qui, malgré tous ses pouvoirs, restait un homme seul. Mais il fit se déchaîner les éléments et l'équilibre des forces en action se trouva rompu de telle sorte que tous les combattants furent emportés par le souffle de l'explosion. Le Général Jeong Jeong, celui que certains appelaient déjà le Déserteur, fut emporté par le fleuve, trop affaibli par ses blessures pour tenter de lutter contre le courant.

Finalement il sombra, inconscient.

La douleur le tenaillait mais plutôt que de s'en plaindre il s'en félicita. « Ca prouve que tu es vivant », disait-il souvent à ses hommes… Puis il se souvint des dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulés et en dernier il se remémora le combat qui s'était déroulé sur les rives du fleuve.

« Où suis-je ? », se demanda-t-il en inspectant la petit pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Celle-ci n'était pas plus grande que la tente qu'il avait occupé pendant des années au saint de l'armée, mais lui ne l'avait utilisé que pour dormir tandis que cette endroit devait visiblement servir autant de chambre à coucher, que de cuisine, que de salle commune -le tout éclairé par une unique fenêtre. Il y avait des outils agricoles accrochés sur les murs et près d'un poile rudimentaire étaient suspendus des jambons fumés. Tout ici respirait la simplicité dénuée du moindre élément superflu.

Quelqu'un entra par la seule porte visible et Jeong Jeong lutta contre la douleur pour forcer son corps à se redresser. « Tu es réveillés », constata l'inconnu qui entreprit de déposer son fardeau de bois destiné à l'alimentation du poile. Il le rangea en une pile bien droite et s'installa enfin sur un vieux tabouret à trois pieds en bois. Il s'agissait d'un homme de bien dix ans plus vieux que Jeong Jeong qui pourtant avait vue sa chevelure blanchit par les ans, et une belle barbe de neige lui dissimulait la moitié du visage. Le crâne chauve et les yeux pétillant de vie, une condition physique de premier ordre jurait avec son apparente fragilité. « J'en étais venu à penser que tu ne rouvrirais jamais les yeux ».

Jeong Jeong finit par s'effondrer à cause de la fatigue. « Ne force pas inutilement, lui dit l'homme d'une voix douce mais solide. Tu n'es pas encore près pour cela ».

Alors que Jeong Jeong allait lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient depuis son réveil, l'homme fit une chose qui le laissa sans voix. S'étant rapproché du blessé avec une petite cruche d'eau en terre cuite, il leva une main au-dessus pour « saisir » une boule d'eau sans que celle-ci ne chute sur le sol terreux comme elle aurait normalement dû le faire. « Tu es un Maître de l'Eau », lâcha le Général dans un murmure où se mêlaient la crainte et l'admiration.

« Un Maître ? Demanda l'homme en posant une main « couverte » d'eau sur la poitrine de Jeong Jeong qui se raidit instinctivement à ce contact. Je serais bien présomptueux de me considérer ainsi ; disons que j'ai quelques talents ».

Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage tandis que ses doigts couraient sur la peau de Jeong Jeong, et peu à peu il sembla à ce dernier que la douleur diminuait pour ne plus être qu'un souvenir. « Ne te lève pas, l'avertit son « Médecin », où je devrais recommencer car ne doute pas une seconde que la douleur reviendra au moindre effort de ta part ». Jeong Jeong fit ce qu'on lui disait et il se détendit pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? », osa-t-il demander tandis que l'homme continuait de lui prodiguer ses soins.

« J'étais sur l'autre rive du fleuve lorsque tu te battais avec les soldats », répondit l'homme. « Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les soigner… »

Jeong Jeong souffrit bien plus de cette nouvelle que de toutes les blessures dont il avait écopée. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu sauver ses adversaires de la puissance de ces flammes qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes invoqué sans se rendre compte du danger que cela pouvait entraîner. « Je les ai tué », se morigéna-t-il.

« Non, lui assura son sauveur. Je t'ai vu tenter de les sauver au risque de ta vie. Si tu ne t'étais concentré que sur toi, aucune de ces flammes ne t'aurait atteint car toi tu es bel et bien un Maître du Feu ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Maître du Feu si ce n'est un destructeur en puissance ? », demanda Jeong Jeong sombrement.

« A cette question toi seul pourra trouver une réponse », répondit l'homme en se levant pour remettre la cruche d'eau sur la table en bois situé au milieu de la pièce. Il revint au chevet du blesser et posa une main sur son front. « Maintenant dors, Fils du Feu, dit-il. Laisse tes forces te revenir ».

« Quel est ton nom ? », osa enfin demander le vieux soldat.

« Moshu, de la Tribue de l'Eau du Pôle Nord », lui apprit-il. « Dors ».

Et, sous l'influence du pouvoir des mains de ce Maître de l'Eau, Jeong Jeong s'endormit et plongea dans des nouvelles ténèbres qui cette fois n'étaient ni froides, ni terrifiantes.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Moshu continua de prodiguer ses soins à Jeong Jeong plusieurs fois par jour, ne s'absentent que pour aller s'occuper de son petit potager ou pour aller pêcher ; son alimentation était principalement constitué de légume et de poisson car il ne faisait pas d'élevage de bétail ni ne chassait, et les seule fois où il avait de la viande c'était parce qu'un habitant des villages voisins tenait à le remercier pour ses talents de guérisseurs.

Lorsqu'il était avec Jeong Jeong, ils parlaient beaucoup, mais jamais de la guerre ni de leur passé -si ce n'est de celui de leurs ancêtres respectifs dont ils étaient fier l'un comme l'autre. A plusieurs reprises ils survolèrent le sujet délicat de la Maîtrise du Feu que Jeong Jeong qualifiait de la plus grande source destructrice de ce monde, mais chaque fois Moshu trouvait un moyen de lui prouver le contraire. « Les forces de la nature ont toujours considéré nécessaire le pouvoir du Feu, disait-il. Car chaque création passe automatiquement par la destruction à un moment ou un autre ; comment crois-tu que j'exerce mes talents curatifs ? Il faut bien détruire les cellules défaillantes de ton corps pour quelles se renouvelles plus facilement ». Mais rien n'y faisait et l'ancien Général répétait souvent qu'il aurait préféré naître sans ce dangereux héritage.

Bientôt Jeong Jeong fut capable de se lever, mais Moshu lui interdisait de participer aux travaux quotidiens. « Renforce ton corps », ne cessait-il de dire. Et Jeong Jeong était contraint de lui obéir sans pour autant accepter de passer ses journées enfermées. « Je ne te dirais rien contre cela, l'avait alors encouragé Moshu. Car les Fils du Feu tire leur force du soleil et c'est lui qui te permettra de renouveler les tiennes ». Ses blessures étaient presque toutes cicatrisées et certaines avaient même disparu. « Mais je ne pourrais rien faire pour celles qui parcours ton visage », avait expliqué Moshu. « Tu devras apprendre à vivre avec ». Mais il savait que ces marques n'étaient rien comparées à celles qui balafraient l'âme de son patient.

Après un mois passé avec Moshu, Jeong Jeong avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités physiques, mais il se refusait toujours à faire usage de sa maîtrise du Feu, même lorsque celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un ami prétextait un besoin urgent de « réchauffer ses vieux os ». Puis un matin Moshu le conduisit au bord du fleuve pour pêcher comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû jeter sa ligne, le vieux Maître de l'Eau usa de son art pour créer une vague gigantesque qui vint onduler autour de lui tel un serpent ; l'instant d'après une tentacule liquide venait frapper un Jeong Jeong abasourdit en pleine poitrine tel un fouet.

Le Général reçut le choc dans sa totalité, mais il ne chercha pas à fuir. « Que fais-tu ? », demanda-t-il avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

« Voilà cent ans que la guerre a commencé, se contenta de répondre Moshu. Mais avant ce conflit qui opposa toutes les nations, il existait une coutume qui voulait que les fils des Eléments s'affrontent dans un combat ; le vainqueur obtenait ainsi le titre de Maître. Voudras-tu renouer avec cette vieille pratique et ainsi me permettre de recevoir le titre que tu m'as donné lors de notre première conversation ? ».

« Pardonne moi, répondit Jeong Jeong véritablement désolé. Mais je préfèrerais ne pas jouer avec le diable.

« Crois-tu que je comptes te laisser le choix ? ».

Jeong Jeong n'eut même pas le temps de répondre car déjà plusieurs fouets d'eau fendaient l'air dans sa direction. Au début il se contenta d'esquiver sans faire appel à sa propre Maîtrise des Eléments, mais comme Moshu ne semblait pas le moins du monde désoler de le frapper sans retenu, il se décida à user de son souffle de feu qui vaporisa les extensions liquides de son « adversaire ».

« Tu te décide enfin », lâcha ce dernier. Puis il attaqua de plus bel.

Les mouvements des deux duellistes se firent de plus en plus rapide et des langues d'eau et de feu semblèrent exécuter un véritable balais au milieu d'un nuage de vapeur qui se renouvelait au moindre contact des appendisses élémentaires. Dans ce combat de Maîtres, l'eau était opposé au feu et la glace à la foudre, et pendant plusieurs minutes il sembla qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait se départager. Et c'est avec surprise que Jeong Jeong parvint à surpasser Moshu en générant un gigantesque mur de flammes qui vaporisa les lances de glaces pour ensuite prendre la forme d'un magnifique Dragon qui s'enroula autour du Maître de l'Eau. Il fut ainsi coupé du fleuve et donc de la source de son pouvoir.

Plus amusé qu'autre chose, le vieil homme regarda ce fleuve qui lui était interdit et il s'assit en tailleur pour attendre, apparemment impuissant. « Ce ne sera donc pas aujourd'hui que je recevrais le nom de Maître », dit-il lorsque Jeong Jeong eut dissipé ses flammes. « Mais je ne suis pas déçut pour autant car toi tu y es parvenu ». Le Général s'agenouilla respectueusement devant son égale. « Je te remercies, dit-il. Mais tu en es plus digne que moi ; tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé le moyen d'utiliser le feu pour autre chose que la destruction, je refuserais que l'on dise de moi que je suis un Maître ».

« Alors prends la route dès maintenant, lui dit Moshu. Car ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras ce moyen ».

Sachant combien ce Moshu avait raison, Jeong Jeong se leva, s'inclina une dernière fois, et c'est sans se retourner qu'il quitta ce Grand maître des Eléments.

Une nouvelle fois la Grande Armée de la Nation du Feu s'était mise en marche contre le Royaume de la Terre. Les Fils du Feu, supérieur en nombre, n'avaient rencontré que très peu de résistance et c'était sans le moindre remord qu'ils écrasaient leurs adversaires qui reculaient toujours plus loin afin d'éviter trop de pertes inutiles.

Mais alors que les premières lignes des Guerriers du Royaume de la Terre cédaient finalement au chaos en voyant leurs barricades réduites en cendre et éparpillés aux quatre vents, un espoir naquit enfin. Sans que personne ne puisse se l'expliquer, les flammes qui dévoraient leurs foyers de réduirent pour n'être plus que souvenir, mais ce qui les laissa vraiment sans voix c'était lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que tout ceci était dû à l'intervention d'un seul homme.

« Partez », leur dit-il sur un ton résolu. « Je me charge de les retenir ». Et il le fit. Seul contre tous, il combattit tel un esprit protecteur de la nature et fit venir à lui toutes les flammes qui se trouvaient à sa porté pour les unir dans un gigantesque tourbillon de Feu qui empêcha la Grande Armée d'avancer et ainsi de poursuivre les habitants de na ville assiégé. Mais les Fils du Feu n'étaient pas près d'accepter que cet étranger se permette de s'interposer ainsi, et leur nouveau Général donna ses ordres pour que l'on prenne ce fou à son propre piège. Un second tourbillon de feu fut créé et plutôt que pâlir devant la puissance des soldats, l'étranger afficha un sourire satisfait. Il avait ce qu'il voulait depuis le début : la matière première pour ériger le plus grand mur de Feu que l'on ait pu voir depuis un siècle.

La chaleur était insoutenable mais, contrairement aux soldats de la Nation du Feu, il ne recula pas d'un pas. « Je suis le Général Jeong Jeong », cria-t-il d'une voix forte et puissante. « Depuis trop longtemps les Seigneurs du Feu se servent de nos vies pour contrôler des terres qui ne leurs ont jamais appartenu ! Depuis trop longtemps nous versons le sang pour ces soi-disant monarques qui se moques que l'on meurt ou que l'on survive dans des batailles auxquelles ils ne participent même pas ! Aujourd'hui, pour mon salue comme pour celui de la Nation du Feu, je m'insurge contre ces imposteurs ! ».

Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait dit ce qu'il savait nécessaire de dire à des Fils du Feu car il ne doutait pas une seconde que dans toute la Grande Armée d'autres que lui pensaient ainsi. Bientôt ses mots feraient leur bout de chemin dans le cœur des hommes et alors il serait près à les aider pour que la Nation du Feu oubli la folie des champs de bataille et la folie de leurs souverains. Les Guerriers de la Terre étant enfin en sûreté, il décida de quitter ces lieux pour ne pas mourir inutilement. Les choses allaient changer, il en était certain… Emporté par ses propres flammes, il disparut aux yeux des soldats qui l'avaient observé et surtout qui l'avaient écouté.


End file.
